Snow Princess and her Wicked World
by sacredmaiden009
Summary: Join Elena on some crazy adventures in Auradon with her new friends and boyfriend as they try to fit in Auradon. (HIATUS)
1. Evie's Explosion of Taste

**Read my Descendants: Snow Princess fanfic first if you hadn't read it.**

 **How's it going!?**

 **Since I'm on winter break, I decided to do you** _ **Snow Princess**_ **lovers a favor and do the first Wicked World episode! The next one won't be for a while. I gotta update my OUAT fanfic.**

 **Disclaimer: I do no own Descendants or it's characters. I only own Elena, Andrew, and other OC's.**

* * *

Elena her way through every tent there was to try and find Mal's. Mal volunteered to showcase her artistic side for the Heroes and Heroines Festival, where they celebrate all the Auradon heroes and tell stories of how they happened. It always confused Elena how Audrey's mother counts as a hero. All she did in that story was play 'Hide and Sleep.' And what the heck is a Newsie? Honestly, there was still a few things going on in this festival that was confusing to Elena.

It didn't matter at the moment because Elena's real challenge was trying to find Mal's tent. By find, she means trying to see where she was going so she could get there. Was it mentioned that she was carrying two boxes, and they were blocking her view? Well, at least she finally made it to Mal's purple tent.

"Mal, I got you fresh paint supplies," Elena announced over the boxes. It did not last long because after she said that, she ended up tripping with a yelp, due to her lack of vision, because she slipped from a few paintbrushes.

"Cool," Mal replied, not taking her eyes off her work, "Just put them on the floor somewhere." Elena stood up with a huff since was already on the floor, dropping the supplies in the first place.

"Already done," she grumbled. She then looked around the tent to see Mal's work. So far, everything looked awesome. There was a few spray painting goods and a paper mache hat that looked like Doctor Faciliers, and they all really looked… well, real. That is, aside from the green Jafar.

"Mal, these paintings look wicked cool," Elena complimented.

"You're using wicked as a compliment?" Mal asked with a smirk.

"Some evil words can be used for compliments, Mal," Elena playfully retaliated. They would've kept up that game if a certain bluette girl didn't come in.

"Mal, you have to help me," Evie said frantically, carrying a plate of food.

"What's the emergency?" Mal asked her.

"This," Evie showed them that the plate was filled with cupcakes.

"Cupcakes?" Mal questioned her.

"What are those for?" Elena asked a follow-up question.

Evie explained why, and she explained so much, "I volunteered to make cupcakes for the carnival because I heard that last year everyone loved Audrey's. They were like an explosion of deliciousness. And I thought 'I can do that, and everyone will love me, and tell me how fab-mazing I am.' But none of that's going to happen because I can't make cupcakes! I mean it's not like I made cupcakes on The Isle of the Lost. The evil minion bakers did."

As much as Elena sympathized with her about all of that, so much of it did not make much sense. For one thing, 'fab-mazing' is not even a word. It always drove Elena nuts when people tried to mix words together to make one word. All it does is get annoying. What was the point in doing that? Why was that even a thing in the first place? Secondly, Audrey's cupcakes were good but there was no one who could vouch for whether or not she made them or hired someone in her castle to do it. And finally, why didn't Evie just use a cookbook?

"Remember the awesome ones we had at my birthday parties?" Evie broke her thoughts as she asked Mal a question.

"I wasn't invited," Mal answered, somewhat unhappily.

Apparently, it looks like to Elena, Evie just hit a sore spot on Mal. She just was not sure what Mal might have been upset about the most. Not being invited to a party or being treated like her mother did when she was not invited to Aurora's christening.

"That's because that was a mean thing to do and on the Isle of the Lost, being mean was being nice," Evie sheepishly tried to find an excuse. In this case, it was a good one.

"She's got a point, you know," Elena shrugged in agreement. At least that was what Jay told Elena. According to him, stereotypes, cruelty, and harassment was an everyday thing on the Isle, and those were just being friendly.

"Uh-uh," Mal agreed sarcastically.

"Evie, how did you even make these?" Elena asked said girl about the cupcakes, as soon as she saw that they could change color, "I've had Wonderland treats that didn't even do that."

"They say baking is a form of chemistry, so I decided to combine all of the periodic elements," Evie explained, "I probably should have left out the sulfur."

"And the mercury, and the helium, and the chlorine; yeah, just about half of that table," Elena responded in fear and disgust at the cupcakes. How would she even know those were on the periodic table? Chemistry was her worst subject.

"You have to help me! Use your magic!" Evie exclaimed to Mal as she shoved her plate of cupcakes to the purplette girl.

"No way," Mal turned away, "I'm trying to be good, remember?"

"Magic for a good cause is automatically good," Evie pointed out or at least tried to. Because fixing cupcakes like this isn't really a kind of good cause she was trying to get across.

"I don't think it really works that way," said Mal.

"Elena, what about you? Could you?" Evie asked the Snow Princess.

"Sorry, girl, but my kind of magic is strictly related to ice," Elena shrugged, "Unless there's an ice cream filling I can prevent melting, I can't help you."

That was the only disappointing thing about Elena's magic. She and her mom could only do ice, snow or frost magic. They can take something to make a pattern and change color a little bit like her mom did for her aunts birthday, but that was still frost on fabric. And her mom's dress was still made of snow.

Evie started to get on her knees and beg, "Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please..."

"You're not gonna stop until I help you, are you?" Mal asked Evie.

"Yep!" She answered before begging again, "Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please."

Hearing all of those pleases in one sentence was starting to get on Elena's last nerve.

"Just make her stop and do it," Elena begged Mal, "It'll be our secret. What harm could it do?"

"Ok, ok fine!" Mal gave in as she took out her spellbook and Elena went to one side of the tent, "I'll do it. But just this once. Oh, magic spellbook..."

"I've always wondered what ununseptium tasted like," Evie wondered as she picked up a cupcake.

Mal was just reciting her spell, "Make no haste and turn Evie's cupcakes..."

Evie was not listening and took a bite of her cupcake. To say it was delicious would be lying through pearly white teeth. Evie cringed in disgust and threw it behind her.

"...into an explosion of-"

BOOM!

That cupcake suddenly exploded. It startled the girls enough to gather around. Evie hugging Mal, and Elena next to her with her guard up.

"What was that?" Elena asked.

"Evie didn't let me finish the spell!" Mal freaked, "Instead of an explosion of taste, we made an explosion of..." Audrey showed up n the tent looking mad, with green goo from the cupcake when it exploded, "...cupcakes."

 _ **Evie and Mal: Sweet friends or sweet fiends?**_

* * *

 **Hope it turned out okay.**

 **I had to make a Newsie reference because it** _ **is**_ **technically Disney. I haven't finished the movie yet, but I love the song, 'Seize the Day.'**

 **For Elena's Wicked world outfit, it's going to be her family day outfit like everyone else.**

 **Happy New Year! All hail 2018!**


	2. Mal's Digi-Image Problem

**Sorry!**

 **It's my last semester in art school, and it hasn't exactly been a walk in the park. I've had too much going on to focus on my fanfictions, so I could only work when I could, which has been kinda rare. I've had projects and my senior project going on. But I finally got some free time, so here you go!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Descendants or Wicked World. I only own my OC's**

* * *

Elena was now at the snack table outside by the bleachers. Everything was placed exactly where it was. There was turkey sandwich's, considering Elena suggested making it into a sandwich bar since she was a vegetarian and not a lot of people like turkey sandwiches, but it did not reach approval. There was both cubed fruit and regular whole fruit, the same old chocolate fountain with the food for dipping surrounding it, some sweets like cookies and cakes, and there were drinks to finish it off. That was actually why Elena was there in the first place. The table was actually decorated to look a little festive. She was there to design an ice sculpture on the table as a centerpiece. She was not able to use her powers to make outfits like her mother, but she is good with ice sculptures. It was just hard trying to come up with which one.

"Nope."

Right now, it was a sword sticking upwards. She then changed it into something different. It was now a sculpture of King Adam as a beast.

"So biased," she sighed. It was a festival for all the heroes and heroines. Just using the beast because would seem too conceited. Especially, since he is the king and founder of Auradon. She now changed it into... a crescent moon? "Okay, I don't know how that happened," she changed it again into Maleficent as a dragon. "Whoa! Can't use that, whatsoever." she quickly transformed it into a rose, "And we're back to Ben's parents." She turned it into her mom's snowflake shape, "As much as mom would like to be recognized as a hero, it doesn't fit the theme." She turned it into two swords making an X with a shield that had Auradon's festive A in front of it. "Well, this one isn't so bad. In fact, it's pretty good. It's settled; we'll use this one."

"Hey, Elena!" came a voice. Elena looked up with a smile and saw Jay on a ladder hanging a decoration. He was waving his hand with a phone, "You gotta see this thing I got from Andr- wh-whoa!"

He started falling from the ladder. Before he could break his head open, he landed on a soft, cold pile of snow. Elena made it just in time before he could get hurt. He jumped out of it and started wrapped his arms around him as he shivered, making Elena laugh as she walked over.

"Sorry, Jay, but it's better than a concussion," she commented as she put a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, sure," Jay agreed as he was warming up. He quickly took out his phone as he remembered what made him fall, "Look at this meme I got from your cousin. Gotta say Audrey looks good in green."

He chuckled as Elena looked at the phone to see what it was. It was that picture of her with Mal, Evie, and Audrey after the cupcake incident. Elena, Evie, and Mal were looking at Audrey in shock with what happened to her as she was looking at the camera in anger. Below that image was a text that said, _'Mal's a princess in waiting, alright... a princess in waiting to mess up! #princess-aster.'_

"What? When was this taken?" Elena asked in confusion about the picture. She was not even aware that anybody with a camera was out of the tent.

"You tell me. You're in it," Jay commented on the pic, "All we know is that Mal's got one heck of a digi-image problem."

"A what?" Elena asked her boyfriend with a raised eyebrow.

"Digi-image? Digital image?" Jay clarified like it's obvious, "Andrew taught me that the other day. I thought two words making one was a thing in Auradon."

"Not to me, stud," Elena sighed out as she gave him back his phone. The last thing she wanted was for her boyfriend to catch onto the word mixing trend, "It's the weirdest trend I've ever heard. I don't even know how that started. But you are right, it doesn't look good for Mal."

"Any more than it already is," he agreed as he looked at the image again, "It's bad enough she still gets some flack for being Maleficent's daughter."

As well as him getting flack for being Jafar's son, but that goes without saying. Ever since the coronation, Mal, and her friends have gotten some good reviews about what they did to her mother. However, not all of them were good. Some of them were people who still don't think they have a good bone in any part of their body. Others think that Mal plotted to overthrow her mother, or that it was a trick so her mom could take over later. Either or, people still think it was the end of the world and they should go back to the Isle of the Lost. There was also much more stuff that was said that is too cruel to mention.

"What's she going to do?" Jay asked his ice-cold girlfriend.

"Well, the thing about social media is that it dies down after a while," she reassured as she put ice in the punch bowl, "My advice is that until then, she just needs to lay low and keep everything study before anything else-" Elena was interrupted by her phone. She opened it up to see another meme, and it was one of Mal's paintings with Audrey. Only she had Maleficent's horns, Cruella's stool, and Captain Hooks coat. At the bottom was a text that said, _'SOZ, looks like we have r answer about Mal... maybe she's not so "good" after all. SMH,_ ' "... happens."

Jay looked over her shoulder to see the text and cringed, "I stand corrected; NOW she's got a digi-image problem."

* * *

 **Tell me I wasn't the only one who saw the Teaser Trailer!**

 ***SPOILERS* Descendants 3 is coming next year!? Are we really going to meet Mal's DAD!? Will we meet Evie, Jay and Carlos' other parents too!? Kinda off topic, will we be getting new eps of Wicked World in the meantime? Because I really like it.**


	3. Audrey's New do? New Don't!

**Guess who's an official college graduate!**

 **I just got my degree and now my future is all set! I am so glad I'm out of school, and now I can relax and give you guys the next update of 'Snow Princess and her Wicked World!'**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Descendants or Wicked World. Just my OC's.**

 **Enjoy it!**

* * *

Elena was in her room writing in one of her journals again. Being with Jay gave her some sort of inspiration for another story. She called it The Princess and the Thief. A little Rapunzel and Aladdin mixed, but hey, it's a royal living. Besides, love works in the strangest ways. Just like how she fell in love with a child of a villain who gives her the respect she wanted. Because of that, she was writing her story with a dreamy look and smile.

 _"You know, you're not like most princesses," said Kai, with that smirk of his._

 _"I think I'll take that as a compliment," Maya smirked back, "I just don't see why I should do half of the stuff they tell me. When I think about it, what does it really mean to be a princess?"_

 _"You're asking the wrong person," Kai replied, "but I can say I like this side of you. It shows a good sense of adventure."_

 _Maya smiled at that. When she was raised in the palace, no one approved of half of what she did. When it came to climbing or sports, or even so much as running, she was constantly told about how it was not ladylike. It was one of the biggest reasons she ran away from the palace. However, even that did not change much, seeing as how a lot of girls her age are being taught to be proper at certain times. To be prim and proper, and above all, a 'princess,' it was starting to become a word she never wanted to hear again. It was nice to talk to someone who was far from looking for approval. To know that there was someone who was seeing her as a human being and not a princess, it was as if-_

"No!"

Elena's thoughts were cut off when a dress landed on her head. She threw it off and saw Audrey looking through her wardrobe. Again! Why she does this so much is beyond Elena.

"Again with the closet," she muttered as angrily she took the dress off her head, "She already went through everything this morning."

Elena was having such an amazing time in Lala Land for the first time in years and Audrey ruined it over her clothes. Not really sure why she was doing that, but from what Elena paid some attention to, it was something about how Mal and her friends looked or something. Jane was with them and even she looked annoyed at what Audrey was doing. It especially did not help when one of the dresses hit her in the head.

"That one looks nice," Jane complimented about a dress on the bed.

"Nice?! The saying isn't: _Mirror, mirror on the wall, who's the nicest of them all?_ " Audrey said sarcastically. Either or, Elena was pretty sure Audrey would not even come close to being them, especially the nice part, "Those VK's are getting too much attention for my taste. And I have very good taste!"

"You do realize that it's that kind of pride in beauty that got the Evil Queen sent to the Isle, right?" Elena pointed out with her pen.

"Uh, I don't think I asked you," Audrey rudely replied.

"Just saying," Elena shrugged, before going back to her writing, "Might want to lighten up on the vanity."

"I agree, Audrey," said Jane, "I kinda learned it the hard way that it's not all about what you look like."

"Everybody is so into their edgy VK style and dark-colored everything!" she said, ignoring the previous statement from Jane.

"I don't think they're so into their dark-colored everything. They're so into their..." Jane trailed off.

"Their hair, duhzies," She cut off, making Elena roll her eyes, "When Mal changed your hair, you went from plain Jane to... kind of plain Jane," Okay, that was rude, "Eleanor, magic me."

"Again, not my name," Elena muttered, then turned to Audrey with a blank look, "Okay, First of all, you're not the boss of me. Secondly, that kind of magic is literally out of my element. And finally, in case you haven't noticed, I'm in the middle of something."

Audrey usually does that with Elena. Sometimes, she will tell Elena what to do since she works in the Beast palace as Ben's royal advisor. It was like she forgot that Elena was a princess too. Unfortunately, Audrey had no power of over Elena even if she was not a princess. Because either way, Audrey could never control Elena if she was the only princess who could.

"Whatever," Audrey shrugged off, before turning to the only other girl in the room, "Jane, you do it."

"I don't have magic," said Jane.

"Your mom's the fairy godmother!" Audrey pointed out, "She and Maleficent are, like, the most powerful people ever. If Mal has magic, you have it too."

As much as Elena does not like to admit, but Audrey had a good point. Fairy godmother's magic is one of the oldest and most powerful magic in Auradon while Maleficent's dark magic is the strongest magic anyone has ever come across. She was not called the mistress of all evil for nothing. She just was not sure if that meant Jane had magic or not.

"I never really thought about it that way," Jane contemplated what Audrey said.

"Do you remember the spell that Mal did?" asked Audrey.

"Jane had 'new hair' in the spell, but for Lonnie, Mal said: 'cool hair,'" Elena intervened as she was still writing. She was contemplating on whether or not to put in a kiss or wait until the next chapter.

"I'll take both!" Audrey said as she set up a chair, "I want something really out there. Go ahead."

Jane was actually nervous about this, "I don't know-"

"I really appreciate this," Audrey cut off, "You're a true friend, Jane."

Elena just rolled her eyes once again. It would figure that Audrey would be grateful for something that would benefit her popularity. It actually makes her wonder how she's even popular anyway, considering half the time, she treats a lot of people like dirt. Jane, on the other hand, is happy that Audrey said that. It made her feel useful as a student and a friend. So she built up every piece of courage and gave it a try.

 _"Beware forswear. Replace the old with... something really out there?"_

Once Jane said that blue sparkles flew all over Audrey's hair. There was so much dust that Jane had to wave her hand to get most of it out of her view. She was pretty... stunned at her creation.

"Wow," she said in shock, "Wow!"

"Oy vey," Elena muttered in annoyance. All this talking, while she worked, was starting to get on her nerves. She turned around to see what Jane was so shocked about, "What is it this- What the snowflake...?"

Elena was not sure whether to laugh, smile, or stay shocked at what Jane's first attempt at magic. The 'new look' that Audrey got was many ponytails in sections going all over her head in different directions. It looked like a party that got destroyed by not just Maleficent, but every other villain on the Isle of the Lost. Audrey wanted a new look? She got one.

"Do I look different?" Audrey asked once she turned around. Her front side was not nice to see either.

"Oh, yeah," Elena nodded, still in shock.

"Is it edgy?" she asked, excited.

"It has edges," Jane pointed out as a response.

"Yes!" Audrey cheered, before passing her phone to Jane, "Post it!"

Elena may not like Audrey, but no one deserves to be humiliated, "Audrey, shouldn't you look in the mirror first before-"

"Hurry up!" Audrey cut off impatiently.

Jane was not sure what to do. She cannot post something like that, but Audrey really wants her to. She looked to Elena hoping to do something, but all she did was shrug her shoulders. She did not know what to do either. Jane just took a breath, closed and... hit the button. Once the picture was taken and uploaded, it didn't take long for someone to share it. Not in a good way though.

 _ **New "do?" More like new don't**_!

* * *

 **Got some good and bad news; Bad news is Polyvore doesn't exist anymore (I hate you SSENSE!). Not even the app works. Good news is I found another place for me to work on. Shoplook transferred my published works and drafts from my Polyvore account. Even the outfits I had all saved up! YAY! I am so relieved! Do you guys have any idea how long it took me to come up with those outfits? I make my outfits in advance to any big things I see, like the coronation, Genie Chic, Neon Lights Ball, etc. So from now on, you can find my stuff on Shoplook.**


	4. Careful What You Wish For

**LOL my bad, folks. I was out of town taking a vacation before I hop into the workforce. Guess I got a little too into it. And I recently got hooked into Miraculous Ladybug. Ican't stop watching and rewatching it! So hooked, that I'm working on a fanfic for that.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Descendants. Just my OC's**

* * *

After some ridicule, shares, and not so funny comments to Audrey, as well as people turning the pic into some memes, Audrey had enough and decided to go to Mal to get something done about her hair. She could not confide in Jane to fix it after, as Audrey put it, it was all her fault that she was getting made fun of online. Considering the circumstances, Elena has been trying to stand up for Jane. It was her first time doing something she never knew she could do, so she was not to fully blame, but Audrey would not buy that for even a minute.

"Hey, I did try to tell you to look in the mirror before making a post!" Elena argued.

"Well, you should've tried harder!" Audrey argued back.

"And then what? You'd actually listen to me?" Elena responded with a sarcastic question. The argument came to halt once they came into Mal's tent.

"This selfie is ruining my life!" Audrey yelled.

"Hi, can I help you?" she asked as she turned around from the painting she was doing. She gasped in shock at Audrey's hair before composing herself, "I mean... that looks great!"

"If by 'great' you mean 'awful' then yes, it's great," Audrey growled, as she took out her phone. It showed another meme of her selfie put together with a picture of a bird in its nest. On the bottom was a text that said, _'Who wore it better?'_ Her phone suddenly had another notification about it. "Fantastic! Another comment."

"I'm so sorry. I didn't even know I could do magic!" Jane gasped once she realized what she just said, "I can do magic!"

"That you can," Elena reassured.

"I can do magic."

"You can do magic?" Mal repeated in shock.

"We've been over this," Audrey intervened with impatience.

"I gotta go lie down," Jane muttered aloud as she walked away. Knowing that she was able to be magic like her mother was a little sudden it will take some time for her to process. Just as she walked out to the left, Evie came in from the right.

"Everyone is talking about my cupcake disaster!" she said frantically as she waved her phone, "Look at this post! 'Pastry chef? More like pastry death!' I don't think that's a compliment here."

"Not really," Elena shook her head. Her face lit up more when she saw her boyfriend come through the entrance holding a lamp. She decided to walk over to him, "Hey, stud."

"Hey, babe," he smiled back as he put his arm around her waist.

"Does anyone know how to knock?" Mal asked in annoyance at people just barging into her workplace.

"You're in a tent!" Jay pointed out, before handing the lamp to the said girl, "Hold on to this for me. It's very important."

Mal just looked at the lamp and Jay like he was crazy. She already had two girls barging in and demanding for help, and now he chooses now of all times to hold a lamp that he found. What was he even doing with it in the first place? On the subject of the lamp, Elena was looking at it with some familiarity. There was probably only one person in the school who has a lamp.

"Isn't that..." Elena tried to ask but was cut off by Jay kissing her cheek.

"I'll see you later, Elena," Jay said before he let go of her waist. Before he left, he spotted Audrey's new look, "Nice hair."

Audrey gasped in relief and excitement when she heard that, "Really?"

"Nope," he answered, making Audrey scowl in annoyance, "but I'm trying to learn how to be nice."

And then he left the tent entirely. Audrey was still annoyed at him for that little joke, and she looked to Elena about it.

"What? He's still learning. Baby steps," she shrugged as she left to go get him. She had to get Jay to return the lamp since he stole it in the first place. Elena never liked it when people were told to do something that the original person was supposed to do. It only showed that they held no responsibility for what they do. So if Jay thought that Elena was going to return it when he was the prime suspect, forget it. Besides, if he really was trying to learn to be nice, this would be a better step. She caught Jay by the jacket before he could leave the field, "Hey, buddy. Why exactly did you have Jordan's lamp?"

"Who?" Jay asked.

"Jordan," Elena answered, but Jay still had a blank face, "Genie's daughter."

"Genie? Which means that was a real lamp!?" Jay said in excitement once he understood, then he started cheering, "Score! Most of the ones back home were empty duds! That's the first real lamp I've found in years!"

"Good for you!" she clapped for him happily, before getting serious again, "Now let's give it back."

"Why?" he whined.

"Because you're not on the Isle of the Lost anymore and Jordan's very touchy when someone takes her lamp," Elena pointed out. It's still taking some getting used to for Jay to understand that stealing in Auradon is not as okay as it is on the Isle of the Lost. But that is why his girlfriend was there for him to keep himself intact about that, "Come on."

She took Jay's hand and took him back to the tent where he gave Mal the lamp. She was not expecting Jordan to already be there when they walked in. That was when she remembered that genies can sense the location of the lamp because of the connection they have to the ones they are bound to. The question is if anything happened because the atmosphere feels a little tenser than when she left.

"What did I miss?" she asked.

"Tell you later, but not having a good time right now," Mal answered as she rubbed the lamp with her arm, which kind of alarmed Elena a bit.

"Mal, I don't think-" she was cut off before she could finish her sentence.

"Hello! My hair?" Audrey said in annoyance about waiting.

"Can we focus on what's important? Me," Evie pointed at herself with a smile.

"You're ruining my lamp! Gimme!" Jordan yelled as she snatched her lamp out of Mal's hands.

"Jordan, relax," Elena said as she waved her hand in a 'calm down' manner, "She meant no harm."

"Oh yeah? Where were you when she had my lamp?" Jordan sneered at Elena as she walked out.

Now, most people would think that Jordan and Elena would be good friends, right? Well, they thought wrong. Elena may have been sarcastic and not so much of a princess, but she at least she's reasonable. Jordan tends to have an attitude when something she is trying gets interrupted or throws her off her game. Those reasons enough were why Jordan walked away while Elena just rolled her eyes at her. And Mal looking frustrated at what just happened.

"See that? Now Mal feels guilty over something that wasn't even her fault," Elena scolded her boyfriend before going to the said girl.

Jay felt a twinge of guilt from that. He was far from trying to get Mal in trouble for that. He was only trying to find a place to hide it, not make his best friend take the fall. Elena just puts a hand on Mals shoulder in comfort, but she still looked upset about everything that was piled onto her.

"Stuff like this never happened on the Isle of the Lost," Mal said in dismay, "I wish we could all just go back home."

As she said that, Ben started to walk in and he disappeared in a cloud of smoke with everyone else that was in the tent. Outside of the tent at the time, Carlos and Andrew were talking about a new phone that Andrew just bought him.

"Seriously!" Carlos said excitingly, "Thanks a lot, man."

"It's the least I could do since Jay tried to give you mine," Andrew shrugged before he left.

He figured Carlos could use a phone since everyone else did. Evie got herself one making a small fashion business, Ben got Mal one, and Elena got one for Jay. Jay tried to give Carlos one by stealing Andrew's, but at least he was just being a good friend.

"Hey, guys! Andrew got me a new phone!" Carlos exclaimed excitingly, only to find that no one was there, "Where did everyone go? Oh, well," He shrugged and took a selfie for kicks.

 ** _Flying solo, oh well yolo_**

* * *

 **I had to throw Jay in that. Have any of you guys noticed that the boys haven't had a lot of screen time until Descendants 2? I like Mal and Evie, but I like others as well. It just seems a little more focused on the girls when, wanting to know more about the VK's and their adjustments in Auradon, it should be about all of them little by little.**

 **Once again, I may change fashion websites. I can't edit my old Polyvore drafts on Shoplook. There's no button or anything. Right now, it's becoming a hassle. I'll let you know what happens at a later time. On Quotev, I posted images of my work on the chapters. I got JPEG's of my work downloaded when Polyvore shut down, so I can still show my drafts at least. Othar than that, I'll do my best to explain cloths, but I can't promise good accuracy.**


	5. Voodoo? You do

**OMG, I just checked the stats and it took me this long to see that Snow princess became a part of its first community! Thank you, The Ultimate OC's, for liking my story enough to make it a part of your community. I'm so happy! (** **Don't blame me for not noticing. I was too busy with my final year at college to pay attention.)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Descendants. Just my OC's.**

* * *

Where the group disappeared at, they were teleported somewhere else. Unfortunately, it was to a place no one goes to for summer vacation. It was a place that was very dreary. Brick buildings in a very dark place that made them look dreary and haunted like they were built for no one to live there. It was also strangely dark for an early afternoon. The only light there was was a single street light that lit over a suspicious looking door. While it was a place familiar to the villain's children, it was a place that the Auradon kids were not meant to be on.

"What is this hideous place?" Audrey asked in fear and disgust.

"Honey, we're home," Jay said, as he started to hold Elena's hand in a protective manner.

"Wait, you mean this is The Isle of the Lost?" Elena asked in realization, as she clung to Jay's arm in slight fear.

"Eww! Ben, save me!" Audrey cried and grabbed onto Ben's arm.

"Now I know why they say: 'Be careful what you wish for,'" Mal muttered to Evie, but the said girl was paying attention to something else.

"I have forgotten how bad the city's drainage system is," the blue princess commented on a bucket that was catching water from a pipe above them, "These seriously need better catch-basins."

"Really?" Mal said with a raised brow.

"I'm taking Sustainable Urban Planning this semester," Evie explained with a smile.

"Oh, yeah," Jay said as he actually remembered trying to take that class, "I dropped that class after 10 minutes. Couldn't stay awake."

Elena just rolled her eyes with a small grin. She was the one who recommended the class to Jay and he explained about he was lost in the first class when the teacher started lecturing about different ways to preserve water. He dropped the class once he had enough of it. Mostly because the lecture had to do with chemistry, so it was pretty hard to follow. However, that was not important at the moment.

"Ben, what does your phone say? Any idea what part of the island we're on?" Elena asked the newest king of Auradon.

"Thanks to my dad, there's no service on The Isle of the Lost," he said as he looked at his phone. It showed that he had no signal on it. Elena checked hers and she did not have any either. That much said they had no way to get help on the island.

"So we can't even find a way out of here?! Can we even selfie?" she panicked as she took a selfie on Ben's phone that she snatched from him. She can take selfies, but the pic was not the best to see, "Okay, this place needs so many filters."

"Oh, yeah," Elena agreed sarcastically, "Because that's way more important than being stuck on an island filled with our parents' former enemies that could hurt us without a second thought."

Another piece of drama that Elena could not tolerate. Between the isle and unable to take a selfie, which one was worse? Causing freak attacks over the small stuff really annoyed her when they have bigger things to worry about.

"Jay, are you going to let your girlfriend talk like that?" Audrey asked the said boy, feeling insulted from the way Elena spoke to her.

"Yes, I am," Jay nodded, "Because she's right since we're on the Isle of the Lost."

The whole thing came to a slight halt when an old woman in a cloak ran past them, knocking Ben down in the process and Elena into Jay's arms.

"Excuse me, ma'am. You dropped... my wallet," he looked at it in confusion.

"We should find a place to hide," Evie suggested.

"Uh, yeah," Mal agreed without a problem, "Before anybody sees we're here."

"Us or you guys?" Elena asked Jay.

"Both," Jay answered as he held up two fingers to demonstrate his point, "You guys are from Auradon and because we switched sides, we're considered traitors."

"Right," Elena nodded in agreement. It really did not surprise her that it goes like that. Jay did say you had to be at the best when you were at your worst. Who knows what happens to people who are good around here?

"There!" Mal pointed to the door that was under the light.

"How are we supposed to get there?" Audrey started whining as she looked at the puddles along the curve, "There's mud everywhere!"

"Oh, my," Elena said in a sarcastic surprise manner, "How do we? Maybe... " She slowly walked forward, going through the mud like it was a normal walk. When she got onto the sidewalk, she turned to Audrey with a blank look, "Wow, it's a miracle."

"Man, you're awesome," Jay commented on his girlfriend. He would have been a gentleman if he needs to be, but he really admires the way she held her own.

"Not funny!" Audrey growled in annoyance, "Unlike you, I care about keeping my new shoes clean."

"Whatever," Elena rolled her eyes as she leaned on the wall.

Ben offered a suggestion before the argument got worse, "I'll just throw my jacket over the-"

"Why would you cover up such a perfect puddle of mud?" Mal asked her boyfriend like he was crazy. She ran towards the muddy puddle and started jumping up and down on it in glee. The Auradonian kids looked to Jay and Evie in question about what she was doing.

"Liking mud is not a VK thing," Evie explained.

"It's a Mal thing," Jay finished.

After Mal had her fun in the mud, they all went through the door on the wall. To Elena, she thought that when they opened the door, they would find some kind of hidden office where one of the darkest villains hide, like some kind of mob boss such as Bill Sykes. Instead, she saw that it was just some kind of store with some knick-knacks and more going around. She noticed that some of the stuff looked like things that relate to most of the former villains. Like a mask of the face from the Evil Queen's mirror and Judge Frollo's hat.

"Wait. Is this place even open?" Ben questioned as they all went in.

Elena gave him the answer just as she saw the sign on the desk, "Seeing as the store hours are _'Whenever we feel like it,'_ I don't think they'll care."

"Look at all of this junk!" Mal commented as she went through books until she found one, "Oh! Dictatorship for Beginners!"

"It's so beautiful," Evie complimented the full-body mirror as she admired herself. Despite her change, she still likes a good mirror. After a minute in the mirror, she took her mother's pocket-sized magic mirror out of her pocket to talk to it next, "Don't get jelly."

"Hey, Elena," Jay called for his girlfriend.

Elena turned around from the rack of amulets that was hanging on a wall. When she turned around, she was expecting to see her handsome, athletic, former villain of a boyfriend. Instead, she came face to face with some random and creepy face. She jumped in fright at the sight of the face she was in front and let out a shriek, something that she has not done in years. She came to her senses to see that it was a mask. It was then taken off and there was the face of her boyfriend, laughing his head off at her reaction.

"Oh, you!" she said, chuckling and playfully slapping his arm. Then she took another look at the mask he was holding. It actually almost looked like a more cheery, yet evil version of the magic mirror, like it was really evil, and it was red and yellow to boot. "Ooh, but that mask does give me an idea for a new story."

"Figures the only remotely interesting item here would be on the must-go rack," Audrey complained ss she picked up a dress. She halted when she saw a red jeweled pendant on the dress. That seemed to be the only nice thing that she liked on the dress. "What's this? It's beautiful."

Unbeknownst to them, there was somebody else that was in the store too. It was a teenage black girl about 16 with black hair and light grey highlights in pigtails. She was wearing a red dress with a tiny striped pattern and puffed sleeves with a purple and gold lined vest with a pattern on the collar. The collar also had a purple and green feather on the left side. Beneath the dress, she wore purple tights with black and white laced ankle boots. Around her wrists were bronze cuffs made like a lacey pattern. To top it all off, she wore a purple top hat with a blue feather and green brim. She was watching Audrey at the racks and once she saw the necklace, that was when the girl made her move.

"Are you stealing that?" the girl asked Audrey.

"It was hanging with the dress," Audrey defended herself, "I would never steal."

"I mean, why are you stealing that when you could be stealing this?" the girl showed a necklace that was simpler and it had a black teardrop gem in the center, "It's way cuter. Go ahead! Take it."

"No, I can't," Audrey shook her head, "That's wrong."

"That's the whole point," she said to Audrey as she kept pushing her to take the necklace, "It's what we do here. Go on, take it."

Elena turned to see what the commotion was. She saw Audrey at the clothes with another girl holding a necklace. It would actually explain the 'Take it' and 'No' that she kept hearing. In fact, Audrey actually looked really uncomfortable about it. And while Audrey was not Elena's favorite person, she did not like people pressuring others more. A bit annoyed and steamed, she marched over to the two girls and stepped in front of them, facing the isle girl with a sharp look.

"Hey!" Elena barked, "The girl said she doesn't want it, so get a clue and step off."

"Oh, no," Evie groaned as she watched what happened.

"Oh, no what?" Ben asked the former Isle kids.

"That would be Freddie," Jay groaned as well, but mostly because his girlfriend does not know what she was getting herself into.

"Freddie? Short for Frederique?" the king guessed.

"Short for 'Let's blow this voodoo stand.'" Mal corrected in slight sarcasm because the Auradonian kids have no idea that they have just met the daughter of the shadow man.


End file.
